


Podfic: Hold the Line

by dashery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Alpha Timeline, Character Death In Dream, F/M, May/December Relationship, Origin Story, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashery/pseuds/dashery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1994: The Betty Crocker conglomerate invites Dr. Jade English, celebrated astrophysicist and CEO of Skaianet Technologies, to teach one year of classes at their first foray into private education, Marjorie Husted University in Houston, Texas.</p>
<p>Jade says yes.</p>
<p>Contains violence against robots, too many background characters, Rose Lalonde on a Big Dog motorcycle, and the unspoken promise between a war-maker and those who would soldier on.</p>
<p>NOW IN PODFIC FORM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371097) by [dashery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashery/pseuds/dashery). 



> Originally a fill for [chronologicalimplosion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/gifts) as part of the [2014 Jadefest challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Jadefest_2014). I asked Tumblr which of my works they might want to hear read aloud, and [EmissaryofWind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmissaryofWind) (at least, I think it was EmissaryofWind, it was a while ago) said this one! So. Yes. Enjoy my voice, I'm not a professional actor or anything.


	2. Love Isn't Always on Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt, and then discovery again. The universe is finite, but it has no edge; we can go on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't even KNOW how many times I had to say the word "equipoise." You don't. Even know.


End file.
